New Moon Edward's Point of View
by EmilyMz
Summary: I was reading New Moon one day and was thinking- what would the Edwards point of view be like? So I am starting from chapter one. moving through New Moon
1. Chapter 1

New Moon

EDWARD_____

Last night had been the usual, Bella had mostly said my name but she had seemed tense about something... It would be so much easier if I could read her thoughts and she didn't have a 'glitch' in her brain...

I had reached school quickly and waited by my Silver Volvo for her tp show up to school. I could here the she sound of her truck 5 minutes before it pulled into the student parking lot. When she spotted me, I heard her heart accelerate slightly, her normal reaction. Her worried expression turned into an agrivated one when she saw the small silver-wrapped box in Alice's hands.

Bella slammed the door of her truck and rust showered on the ground. She walked slowly towards us, Alice skipped forward to meet her half-way.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"Shh!" Bella hissed as she glanced around, probably to make sure nobody had heard.

Alice ignored her, "Do you want to open your present now, or later?"

"No presents" Bella protested. She had requested that she receive no gifts for her birthday.

Alice finally processed Bella's mood "Okay... Later then. Did you like the scrapbook you mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

Bella sighed, "Yeah, they're great."

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you_ been a senior?" Bella wanted to be 18 years old forever. By becoming a vampire.

"That's different."

They had just reached me and I held out my hand for Bella's. She grabbed it quickly, and she seemed happier for the moment, her heart beat stuttered and I smiled, amused. I traced her lips as I spoke. "So as discussed, I am not aloud to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" She had requested that she receive no gifts and we ignore that it is her birthday.

"Yes that is correct."

"Just checking. You_ might_ have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

Alice laughed, _Edward, she is not most people. _"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your own way Bella. What is the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older" The smile on my face disappeared

"Eighteen isn't very old," Alice said "Don't women usually wait till they are twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward" she mumbled beside me.

I sighed.

Alice continued "Technically, just by one little year, though." Bella thought over that idea for a moment.

Alice changed the subject "What time will you be over at the house?" Bella suddenly looked slightly confused. Alice's thoughts raced ahead, _The party will be amazing. Edward, you did tell her?_

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh, be fair, Bella!" She complained "You aren't going to ruin all of our fun like that, are you?"

"I thought my birthday was about what I want."

I ignored her "I'll get her from Charlie's right after school." I would hate having to listen to Alice complaints in her head... And a party was important.

"I have to work," Bella protested.

Alice was smug as she said, "You don't, actually, I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading you shifts, she said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'"

"I- I still can't come" Bella stammered "I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English"

Alice snorted "Bella, you have that play memorized"

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see ti performed to fully appreciate it- that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented." I rolled my eyes, Bella was trying very hard to get out of this party.

"You've already seen the movie," Alice accused.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

Alice just started to glare at her- _God Edward why is she being so stubborn_.

"This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or the other-"

I interrupted her threat, "Relax Alica. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday."

"So there" Bella added

"I'll bring her around seven," I continued "That will give you more time to set up."

Alice laughed, "Sounds good. See you tonight Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see." She smiled- _I should start planing immediately- _Alice's thoughts raced ahead to the party later as she pecked Bella on the cheek before she skipped off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to continue where I left off. I need you guys to write reviews so I know how I'm doing! **

**I do not claim any ownership of Twilight or any of it's characters...**

**And right now I'm just starting from the beginning so it is kind of dry**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

"Edward, please-" Bella started to beg, but I stopped her by pressing my fingers to her lips.

"Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class" I tried to end the argument before it began.

When we got to class, nobody payed attention to us as we went to take our usual seats in the back of the classroom. I had gotten almost every class with Bella now. I just had to be 'charming' with the female administrators, although it was not their fault they were stuttering mentally over me. Mike's thoughts had been hopeful at the start of the school year when he had changed the appearance of his hair to a casual disarray- in his mind to image the appearance of my hair.

I sat through the classes that I had already taken a hundred times, thinking about how overboard Alice must be going, I could here her thoughts now- _I'll have to get that cake and the decorations will be exquisite... _

When we got to lunch, we sat in our usual places with the food we wouldn't eat. Bella sat between Alice and I. Bella was the only person who seemed comfortable sitting next to us- which I did not like. We sat with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and some of Bella's other human friends.

After the school day was finally over, I walked Bella to her truck as usual but I held the passenger door open for her, instead or the driver's side. Her face fell over-so slightly "It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?" She said as she folded her arms- Just standing in the rain.

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished" I replied calmly.

"If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight..."

"Alright" I said as I shut the passenger door. I walked her over to the driver's side door and added "Happy Birthday!"

"Shh!" She hushed me as she climbed into the open door.

I played with her radio while she drove, shaking my head in disapproval, foreshadowing the gift she was receiving later tonight. "Your radio has horrible reception."

Bella frowned, "You want a nice stereo? Drive your own car!" I almost smiled at her sharp tone- it amused me.

After Bella parked her truck in Charlie's driveway, I reached over and took her face in my hands, admiring the beauty of it briefly, pressing my fingers softly against her temples, cheek bones, and jaw line. She was so breakable, so fragile.

"You should be in a good mood today of all days" I whispered, her heart's tempo climbed slightly, and her breathing became uneven.

"And if I don't want to be in a good mood?" She asked.

"Too bad." I leaned in and pressed my lips onto hers. Her lips were soft, and warm. I knew that she would forget her problems for the moment. Her heart rate increased and her breathing was off, I let my mouth linger on hers until she got too enthusiastic and at the very part I wanted to continue, I had to end the kiss, worried about hurting her.

"Be good, please" I breathed against her cheek. I pressed my lips to hers one more time before I pulled away. She folded her arms across her chest, I could hear her heart beating hyperactively under her palm.

"Do you think I'll ever get better at this?" Bella wondered "That my heart some day might stop trying to jump out of my chest whenever you touch me?"

"I really hope not" I said, smugly.

____________________________________________________________________________

**I wanted to keep going but I kind of got writers block and I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**Please write reviews! I know it is kind of short but I need to know what you guys think! I know this is nothing like what the actual one would be like but this is what I wrote!**

**Please review- I'll update soon! **


End file.
